


A Harmless Prank

by livy_bear



Series: Tumblr Transfer Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Jilytober 2015, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Originally Posted in 2015, Peter Never Betrays the Potters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: Halloween was absolutely, most definitely, Harry’s favorite holiday.This particular Halloween was his last before he went off to Hogwarts the following year, so Harry was pretty determined to make it the best of all. And how was he going to do that? Well, he had decided to scare his mother. A nearly impossible feat.---an everybody lives au where peter never betrayed the potters (originally posted in 2015 on my tumblr)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Tumblr Transfer Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033389
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A Harmless Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! This was my submission for Jilytober back in 2015 (yes, I know). I'm currently in the process of transitioning all my old work onto ao3 (for archival purposes among other things); so don't judge too harshly, I like to think I've grown as a writer lol. 
> 
> I wanna say my prompt was "Everybody Lives"
> 
> also, trans women are women

Halloween was absolutely, most definitely, Harry’s favorite holiday. 

First off, he got to spend the whole day with his uncles and aunts – not blood relatives, mind you. Uncle Remus would come over early before he had to teach his first Defense class in the morning, and bring some pumpkin juice straight from the Hogwarts kitchens. Then Uncle Peter would stop by around mid-day for lunch and games. Harry really adored playing chess with him. Finally before it got too late, Aunt Marlene would stop by for dinner. And at night, Harry would go trick or treating with Padfoot. The neighborhood had grown to have more and more kids than just him as time passed–something his dad attributed to them–which made trick or treating more and more fun. 

Secondly, the food his mum made was delicious! She seemed to pull recipes from the woodwork just to make a pumpkin pie or a batch of cookies or even potatoes. 

And finally, he didn’t have to worry too hard about being quiet about Not Muggle Things, since most muggles would just take him for an overenthusiastic kid on Halloween–or at least that’s what his dad said whenever they would get out the brooms midday.

This particular Halloween was his last before he went off to Hogwarts the following year, so Harry was pretty determined to make it the best of all. And how was he going to do that? Well, he had decided to scare his mother. A nearly impossible feat. 

Lily was like a rock. She claimed having an older sister made her impervious to being scared, and James insisted that is was because of their school days and her being ever so constantly worried about him. No matter the history, Harry was determined to do it. 

He asked his uncles first.

“Good luck, Harry.” Sirius had laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Two decades of trying hasn’t gotten me anywhere.”

Remus snorted. “That’s because you couldn’t scare a lamb, Padfoot.”

“I dunno, Moony.” Sirius protested. “I think I could be scary. I could be some murderer, fresh out of Azkaban.”

“Whatever you say,” Remus shook his head, looking back to Harry. “Lily doesn’t frighten easily, at any rate.”

“Oh your mum, Harry.” Peter laughed. “She doesn’t startle, she reacts.”

Sirius snickered. “Remember when she punched Prongs in the nose seventh year?”

“For hiding in the broom closet–”

“With that ridiculous mask on!”

The men laughed as Harry sat, no less determined to try. “Will you help me?” He finally interrupted. 

The three of them shared a glance. 

“Of course we will.” 

Next he spoke to his father and aunt about just how to do it.

“Scaring Lily?” Marlene frowned. “That does sound impossible.”

James nodded along, ruffling his hair as he thought. Very suddenly he leaned forward, grinning warmly at Harry. “I’m all for it.” 

“James, really?” Marlene laughed.

“Of course,” His grin turned mischievous. “It’s been years since I’ve given Lily a good scare.”

“You’ve never given Lily a good scare.”

“I resent that.” James stood, practically bouncing towards the stairs. “Come on, Harry, I’ve got just the thing!”

The plan was that when Lily was baking the pumpkin pie for dinner that nice, Harry and James would replace the pie with a transfigured severed head of James–Remus had said and they all agreed that seeing Harry’s head would be too far. Right before the timer was done, Harry would switch out the pie with the head and then they would wait for her to find it.

The marauders all added effects to make it more real, and then it was time.

Marlene had distracted Lily, by hiding the oven mitts and her wand in the other room.

“Mar, have you see the oven mitts?” Lily called.

“Did you check the kitchen?” Came Marlene’s reply.

“They’re not there.”

“Wand?”

“Also gone.”

“Huh, I’ll help you look.” As soon as Lily was out of the room, the boys rushed in.

Sirius levitated the pie from the oven and placed it on the table, then disillusioned it. Harry put in the head–while James cast a heat-protectant charm over his sons arms and they ran from the kitchen.

“Bloody gloves in the bloody living room.” Lily muttered as she walked back in the kitchen. “Stupid boys playing games with my things.” Her irritation was coated with light fondness.

She leaned down, opening the oven. Harry and James peaking around the corner. 

Lily shrieked. 

Her back hit the table, face drained of all color, and then she began to cry. She started sinking to the floor, but like a shot James was around the corner and holding her.

“Lily, I’m sorry.” He comforted. “It’s just a joke. See I’m fine. We’re all fine. It’s just a joke. I’m so sorry. God.” He stood and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck. Chin resting against his shoulder, she looked over to where Harry and the marauders now stood guiltily. 

She winked.

The men seemed to understand before Harry could, and the pie was visible again and Lily’s wand was out, pointing at it. She gave one last heave, before pushing away from James, face very sad once more.

“How could you?” She asked.

“I didn’t think, I’m sorry.”

“Yes,” Lily sighed, pie floating up and towards her. “Well, you’re about to be even sorrier.”

“What–” 

James didn’t even get to finish his thought before the pie slammed into his face, Lily let out a triumphant ‘HA’, and she was sprinting away into the living room. It only took a second for James to recover and start running after her, but Harry didn’t miss the way–for a split second–he had worn what had affectionately been nicknamed The Lily Face.

He smiled and ran after his parents, marauders hot on his heels, knowing this was going to be a battle they would remember for years.


End file.
